marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-8610)
| HistoryText = Matt Murdock was the teenage son of a professional boxer. He was involved in a truck accident and exposed yo radioactive waste as result, which blinded him but gave him extra powers. The truck was being followed by Tony Stark, who was checking the progress of the shipment and laying low from Skrull invaders who were hunting for his Iron Man alter-ego. Tony immediately took the injured youth to the secret headquarters of the fledgling S.H.I.E.L.D., where Matt was trained to use his new talents by Nick Fury and other agents. Matt was able to continue his education while working for S.H.I.E.L.D., and went to Columbia University with his friend Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. When Terrorists captured a Greek ambassador and his daughter, Matt, calling himself by his code name "Daredevil," attempted to rescue the two.The ambassador was accidentally killed; his daughter Elektra Natchios, who had been in love with Matt before the kidnapping, went to Europe. With Matt's connections with S.H.I.E.L.D., he was able to prevent the killing of his father by criminals who sought to have the elder Murdock take a fall in a boxing match. He went on to become a powerful agent in the Special Forces division, and soon met and married a young blind woman named Alicia Masters, a friend of Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm as well as the daughter of a criminal known as Puppet Master, a perennial foe of the Defenders and Victor. Matt Murdock encountered Elektra again, but she had become an assassin in the employ of the criminal boss Kingpin. When Elektra threatened Alicia's life, Daredevil fought her in hand-to-hand combat and accidentally killed her. This event devastated Daredevil, but with the support of Alicia and his friends, Matt has continued working for S.H.I.E.L.D. For some time, Daredevil, Ben Grimm, Sue Grimm, and Johnny Storm fought as the Special Forces team known as the Fantastic Four. Crystal Storm has replaced Sue on the team now. Currently, Matt and Alicia have a grade-school-aged son named Franklin Benjamin Murdock after Franklin "Foggy" Nelson and Ben Grimm. | Powers = Matt Murdock, as a result of the accident that blinded him, has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, and hearing. He can hear the heartbeats of anyone in the same area with him, and has an amazing ability to detect if someone is lying by changes in his heart rate (unless the subject has a pacemaker, body-control power, or is a pathological liar). He can read printed pages by touch, remember anyone's body odor regardless of any disguise, detect anyone's presence within his area by body heat, track a single person through a crowd by smell alone, track a person's trail up to an hour after it was made, and detect the ingredients in any food by taste. Daredevil can sense three-dimensional objects using a radar-like sixth sense. This sense is unidirectional and works in light or darkness, but it cannot distinguish fine details. | Abilities = Matt Murdock is trained extensively in the areas of martial arts, gymnastics, and wrestling. He is also skilled with blunt, sharp, and thrown weapons, and has excellent familiarity with law and law enforcement matters as an attorney. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Daredevil wears a special protective hearing aid. If exposed to very high sound levels, the hearing aid activates and muffles the incoming sound to protect his sensitive hearing. | Transportation = | Weapons = Daredevil often carries martial-arts fighting equipment with him, including knives, sai, and a fighting staff. He does not use firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1986 Character Debuts Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Murdock Family Category:Masters Family Category:Blind Characters